Ryloth
Ryloth is the planet where new players start the game, and is a combat zone. It is a wide open area where a battle between the Republic and Separatists is taking place. It also contains several characters, who will introduce the players to mini-games. Ryloth was first added to the game as the launch for the Biggest Battles: Ryloth Saga. With the removal of the Saga from the game, the area was remodeled with much more for players to explore, including the the expansion of a droid dropship area and access to the entire battle area. Within the battle area, three clone troopers, two Rank 5 Thermal Grenade Turrets, two Rank 5 Anti-air Turrets and a Rank 3 Particle Beam Turret are seen defending against B1 Battle Droids, STAPs and Vulture Droids. As of May 11, 2012 Ryloth was turned into a Combat Zone where you could fight B1 Battle Droids, B2 Battle Droids, Commando Droids, Magna Guards, and a Droideka. It also contains a Republic Command Center similar to the one on Umbara which also serves as the start zone of the Ryloth Combat Zone. Inside the Republic Command Center there is also two droid vendors who sell Clone Gear and Jedi Gear. There's also a Droid Landing Ship protected by a ray shield. The droids are disperced just outside the sheild. A glitch lets players get inside the shield but there is nothing special there but two Droideks. Every time the Magna Guards get destroyed, they come back a minute or so later each side of the droids. There is a secondary dispersion point, where just standard B1 Battle Droids are produced. At the "Safe place", this is where the player is revived after being knocked out. Also in the "Safe place" are six ARC Troopers in a squad at the back. Appearances *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Anakin Skywalker *Captain Rex *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Clone Troopers *ARC Troopers *Particle Beam Turret *Thermal Grenade Turret *Anti-air Turret *AT-RT *AT-TE *LAAT Gunship *Vulture Droid *Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter *Default Jedi Starfighter *B1 Battle Droids *Magna Guards *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Droidekas Activities *Attack Cruiser *Republic Defender *Starfighter *Lightsaber Duel Brief background information Ryloth, also known as Twi'lek, and '''Twi'lek Prime '''was the harsh, rocky homeworld of the Twi'leks, an Outer Rim Territory world located on the Corellian Run and forming one endpoint of the Death Wind Corridor. One side of the planet perpetually faced its sun and the other remained in darkness, a phenomenon known as tidal locking. The dayside was referred to as the Bright Lands and the night-side was known as the Nightlands. In 22 BBY, during the first year of the Clone Wars, Ryloth was invaded by the Separatists. Initially, Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di and his forces were sent to free Ryloth, only to be overwhlemed and killed in the process. Later, a Republic task force under the leadership of Generals Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano were sent to liberate the world. Gallery Ryloth 1.png Ryloth 2.png Ryloth 3.png External links * Category:Planets Category:Combat zones